Toilets and toilet lids have existed in various forms for many decades. A toilet lid provides a protective cover for the toilet facility and prevents objects from accidentally falling into the toilet. Generally, toilet lids are made of wood or plastic materials and are solid. Most toilet lids have plain, unadorned surfaces that do not include any type of decoration or permit any artistic expression. Some conventional toilet lids have surfaces that are adorned with silk-screen printing, hand painting, water-transfer printing, heat transfer printing, and the like. However, the surfaces of these toilet lids, like plain toilet lids, can wear, chip off, degrade, or otherwise become damaged over time.